Localised FDMA with inter and intra Transmission Time Interval (TTI) Frequency Hopping (L-FDMA+FH) has been selected as the uplink multiple access scheme for the E-UTRA air interface currently been studied in 3GPP (which is a standard based collaboration looking at the future evolution of third generation mobile telecommunication systems). Under the E-UTRA system, a base station (eNodeB) which communicates with a
number of user devices (UEs) allocates the total amount of time/frequency resource among as many simultaneous users as possible, in order to enable efficient and fast link adaptation and to attain maximum multi-user diversity gain.